Connectors and fittings have long been used to terminate and connect cables or conduits that carry electrical power or communication signals. Electrical cables are supplied in various configurations often based upon a particular use or the location in which the cables are to be used. One type of electrical cable includes an outer insulating jacket overlaying a metallic or conductive braiding. The braiding overlays an inner insulator, which itself maintains a number of insulated conductors extending therethrough. Connectors used to terminate these types of cables are typically configured to seal the cable to the connector during assembly of the fitting onto a prepared cable end.